falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
BB gun (Fallout 3)
(birthday) }} The Raider BB rifle, or simply BB gun, is a weapon in Fallout 3. Characteristics This gun is one of the least-damaging weapons in the game, tied with the Chinese pistol. Almost every weapon in the game, except the pool cue, rolling pin and Mesmetron, is much stronger. Durability The BB gun can fire a total of about 417 BBs, the equivalent of 5 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * The version received on the Lone Wanderer's 10th birthday is different than the standard BB gun. It has a higher item health (1,000), a much faster rate of fire, no chance for a Critical Hit, and does not degrade with use. It is also a quest item, meaning that it cannot be dropped. There is no way to obtain this version of the weapon outside of Growing Up Fast, except through the use of console commands. * Black Bart's Bane - A unique BB gun that was cut from the final game. Locations * Bailey's Crossroads Metro - on the lower level of the metro, there is a gun with 75 BBs at the makeshift range. * Big Town - in the possession of Kimba. * Dukov's Place - a gun (but no ammunition) can be found on the 2nd floor in the southern corridor. * Evergreen Mills - a gun may be bought from Smiling Jack. * Haley's Hardware - two BB guns can be found outside. * Megaton - sometimes sold by Moira Brown. * Tenpenny Tower - one can be bought from Chief Gustavo, the security chief. * VAPL-58 power station - on the roof along with 13-22 BBs. * Northwest from the scrapyard, there is a power station. The first power pylon south of it (near a skeleton in a chair) has a gun and around 10 BBs, as well as a Nuka-Cola Quantum. * Available for purchase at most gun stores. Lucky Harith may also carry these in stock after investing in him. * BB guns and ammunition are sometimes available at the Citadel armory. * The scrapper swampfolk in Point Lookout often carry BB guns and its ammunition. * In the cargo hold on Mothership Zeta. * Vault 101 - Given to the Lone Wanderer during their birthday in the beginning of the game. Also on the table during the quest Escape!. Notes * During the escape from Vault 101, the gun and 50 BBs can be collected from the Lone Wanderer's desk. They can offer it to Butch DeLoria to fight off the radroaches attacking his mother (although if his mother dies, he will no longer initiate conversation with the Lone Wanderer and the BB gun will be unretrievable without killing him.) ** Attempting to leave the vault and not picking up everything on the desk, will prompt a message that says "You should get your stuff from your desk before you leave." This includes the BB gun. It is classified as being one of the things that must be taken before leaving. This BB gun is a standard version and does not include the special features of the "birthday" BB gun. * The BB gun is a rare weapon to come across in the Capital Wasteland. With the Point Lookout add-on they are more commonly found, used by swampfolk. Sounds Gallery BB gun loader.jpg|BB gun loader texture. Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Silenced weapons de:Luftgewehr (Fallout 3) (Waffe) es:Pistola Jinete Rojo BB fr:Arme à air comprimé (Fallout 3) pl:Wiatrówka (Fallout 3) pt:BB Gun (Fallout 3) ru:Пневматическое ружьё (Fallout 3) uk:Пневматична рушниця (Fallout 3)